This Shit's Cursed
This Shit's Cursed is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the final mission given to Johnny Klebitz by Billy Grey. It is the turning point mission for The Lost and Damned, and is the reason some events in GTA IV and TBoGT happened. Also, the truth behind the events in this mission is explained in the TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout. Description Jim Fitzgerald finds out that the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death actually belonged to the Chinese Triads and they aren't too happy about it. Billy wants them to keep it for distribution and profit. However, because of the war they have gotten into with the Angels, the possibility of government agencies looking into them, plus the fact that they can't stop fighting amongst themselves, Johnny feels that getting into a fight with the Triads is the last thing they need right now. Jim suggests they strike up a deal with the Triads and Johnny agrees. Billy is defeated in the argument, and finally agrees with the two. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the meet with Billy *Take out the Triads *Go to the front of the building *Go to your bike *You are now Chapter President. Lead the group back to your turf Enemies *Liberty City Triads Walkthrough After starting this mission, like usual, you'll witness a cutscene. Turns out The Angels of Death were in a small business relationship with Algonquin Triads and the heroin The Lost Brotherhood stole earlier ultimately belonged to the latter. Through the cutscene, Jim and Johnny finally talk some sense into Billy, convincing him that getting rid of the heroin as quick as possible is the best route, as the AOD, Chinese and law enforcement are highly involved. During the slow ride to the meeting place, keep on The Lost badge to trigger conversations between Lost members regarding current happenings. After a while, Billy announces yet another race to the destination (in southern Algonquin, Chinatown). Win or lose, reach the yellow marker. In the following scene, Billy and Brian say they'll be hanging behind to "watch their backs", while Johnny and Jim head into the trade off by themselves. The plan is to make the Chinese pay The Lost MC a lesser rate for their own heroin in order to buy it back from them, then they can flip it for more money after. However, the Triads see no point in paying for something they made and worked hard to smuggle into the country, and thus a large gunfight ensues with Johnny and Jim trapped inside the building and Billy and Brian on the outside. You and Jim have to escape the unfinished building, while the Triads attempt to stop you. Defeat all of the Triads who blocked your way, and follow behind Jim. The game directs you outside and marks the construction panels as your way down, so watch your step. Use the Automatic 9mm or the Sawn-off Shotgun to get rid of all the close range enemies. During the shootout, the police are alerted by the gunfire and set off towards the Dragon Heart Plaza. You have to descend the building, keeping Jim alive. Once you work your way around the building, a series of short ladders come up to for you to climb down, along with more hostile Triads. Take them out, and head down to a balcony right above the ground. From this vantage point, Johnny and Jim see that Billy has crashed his bike, he's injured and three armed police officers close in on him, forcing Billy to surrender. In a shouting fit before being apprehended, Billy yells "you set me up, Johnny!" blaming his right-hand man for the arrest. After the takedown, Johnny calls Brian's cell phone to inform him about Billy, and tells him to meet him around back where the bikes are. When Johnny and Jim hook up with Brian, the three ride back to the clubhouse as an infuriated Brian expresses his hatred for this. Now that Billy's been busted, the player must lead the pack instead of following behind. Once back at the clubhouse, Brian makes sure to let you and the others know he firmly believes you sold Billy out to the cops to gain president status. With that, the mission concludes, and Johnny cuts all ties with Billy. Behind the mission * It is unclear what Billy and Brian were doing while Jim and Johnny were being attacked by the Triads. They may have tried to flee Chinatown, since Billy wanted Johnny dead (as revealed in TBoGT) and Billy crashed his bike, although Brian was with him and he might have heard the police sirens and fled without Billy. * The Triads' failure to kill Johnny and Jim in this mission may partially be caused by Luis wiping out a portion of their organization beforehand, during the mission Chinese Takeout. * In TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout it is revealed that Billy had arranged for Johnny to be ambushed and killed at the Dragon Heart Plaza as he is discussing the situation with the Triad Boss. This however could be a plot hole, Jim was the one who set up the deal to return the heroin to the Triads and Billy had travelled with Johnny, Jim and Brian to the deal location. ** A possible explanation is that Billy had heard about Jim's intentions and had met the Triads before Jim suggested the deal. Notes * If Johnny leaves the building when he is supposed to go to the front for the next cutscene, he will fail the mission because he abandoned Jim. * If you abandon Jim with the Triads by jumping off the wall from Johnny's left, the game will say that Jim has died, even if you killed the first few Triads at the start. * If you jump from the wall to Johnny's left, the place is the same as when you go down to the exit with Jim shooting down the Triads as you go down, showing the final cutscene of the mission, if you go down the wall leaving Jim with the Triad members, there will be no Triad members down there as the game says Jim has been killed by the Triads. Afterward * After this mission, there will be temporarily no one playing Hi-Lo and Arm Wrestling in The Lost Clubhouse, until another mission or side-missions completed. * Completing this mission unlocks the "Lost Boy" Achievement as you become The Lost President. * After this mission, news reports on the internet and radio stations detail Tom Goldberg's death in the GTA IV mission Final Interview, giving you an idea of when this mission takes place along side GTA IV. ** Interestingly an online news report also appears in GTA IV after completion of Final Interview which details this mission, referring to it as a "barroom shootout" which means that this mission had already been planned out when the online news stories for GTA IV were created almost a year before the release of The Lost and Damned. Video Walkthrough Trivia * Even if you use cheats to change the weather, it will change back to stormy weather shortly afterwards. * While driving to the Dragon Heart Plaza, the mission will fail if you kill either Billy, Jim or Brian. Also, if you kill Billy and try to take his bike, Johnny will refuse to get on it, as he won't use it until after this mission. * If you're a bit further away from the three bikers when driving to the meet, you won't have to race The Lost crew members to the Dragon Heart Plaza, as The Lost marker won't appear on the road behind Billy until you're actually closer to the bikers, but once you get to the meet, Johnny will still say it was good race, despite him losing and them not partaking in the race at all, and at the end of the race. After you arrive at the meet, by entering The Lost marker, there's an extra piece of dialogue which Billy says before racing. * You can't ask Terry and Clay for back-up until after the mission Hit the Pipe and will be available in the next one. Liberty City Choppers was a one-time only occurrence as it was apart of that mission. * Even if you don't enter The Lost marker, the dialogue will continue regardless, including the race. * This mission is the only time when you call Brian's Phone and he will answer. * In the ending cutscene of this mission when Johnny, Jim, and Brian return from the Dragon Heart Plaza, a fourth random biker is shown running up with them. Seeing as he was never with them in the first place, it is most likely a continuity error, and he was cut from the mission itself. * The music that plays upon mission completion is different from the usual one, and is a sad tune (the same one that is heard when usually failing a mission), possibly due to Billy's arrest. This also happens in Was It Worth It? and Get Lost. * While playing this mission on the Xbox 360, it's renamed "This Stuff's Cursed" on player's profiles. * After this mission, Billy's contact number will be removed from Johnny's phone. * This is the second mission in the entire GTA series to have a profane word in its mission title, the first being Don't Spank Ma Bitch Up in GTA III. * Ashley can be called after this mission discussing Billy's arrest Navigation }} es:This Shit's Cursed pl:This Shit's Cursed Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned